


Disappointed

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's feeling rather disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointed

## Disappointed

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
Not mine. Sigh. Glad I get to play with with while not making a profit or infriging <wg>  
Originally written for Sentinel Thursdays Challenge #65: Disappointment  
  


* * *

Stomping up the stairs felt good. 

He knew it was a little childish, but dammit, he was disappointed. Today, he'd not only gotten a grant that would allow Major Crime to get some new equipment, but he'd solved the first case he'd been lead on, a case Homicide had kicked over to them because they weren't making any headway, but he had: he'd solved it. 

So here it was, a day with some impressive accomplishments, and did he get any real acknowledgment from the man who was not only his official partner but had recently become his lover? No. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. 

Even Simon had deigned to say "Good job, Sandburg," as he'd made his report. Jim, though? Jim had just grunted his agreement to their boss' comment, and then, as they walked back to their desks, asked Blair to run by the store on his way home to pick up some trash bags because he, Jim, had to work late. 

Trash bags! 

This wasn't the way he'd pictured Jim reacting. He hadn't expected a fucking parade, but a pat on the back might've been nice. 

Ah, well, he thought as he reached their door, exhaling forcefully, and trying to let go; fantasy didn't always live up to reality. 

Stepping inside, he tossed the trash bags on the counter, pivoted towards the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. 

For there, sprawled in the arm chair, sat Jim. A Jim wearing nothing but an old, white tank top, rucked up over his stomach and doing nothing to disguise the erection jutting out from his body, its head glistening wetly. 

"Howdy, Chief," Jim said, his voice quiet and deep. "Don't you think a man who solves his first case as lead, to say nothing of winning a grant, deserves a reward?" 

Nodding dazedly, Blair crossed the room to claim his prize. A fleeting thought widened his grin: disappointment? What disappointment? 

* * *

End Disappointed by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
